vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Mundy Robs Kelso's and Gets Grounded
Mundy Robs Kelso's and Gets Grounded is a grounded video by Sarah West, published on February 21st 2019. Written by Kosta Karatzovalis Transcript At the lounge, Mundy had a plan. Mundy: I'm going to rob Kelso's! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Mundy left the house and he went off to Kelso's. Then he arrived at Kelso's and entered it. Then he confronted Aaron Kelso who was at the till. Mr Kelso: Welcome to Kelso's! Can I help you? Mundy equipped his gun and threatened Mr Kelso with it, who was quivering with fear. Mundy: Freeze! This is a robbery! Give me all the money now! Mr Kelso: Okay! I will give you the money! You are going to get arrested by the cops! Mundy: I don't care if I'm going to get arrested by the cops, I'm taking the money home. Mr Kelso gave Mundy the money. Mr Kelso: Okay! Here are your money. Thank you, steal again. Mundy walked out of the store, cheering. Mundy: Yes! I got some money! Then Mundy stopped at the pavement. Mundy: Yay! I got some money! I'm rich! I'm riiiiiiiiiich! Time to go home! Mundy went home, as Mrs Kelso stepped out of the door, feeling angry. Mrs Kelso: Come back here, robber! That's it, that brat is in big trouble! I ought to force him to give me ten dollars for robbery! I'm going to tell Aaron about this. Back home, at the lounge, Mundy's parents were talking to Mundy. Mundy's dad: Hey, Conrad. Let's watch the news. Mundy's mum: Yeah, let's see what's on the news today. So Mundy and his parents sat on a couch and watched the news. The scene of the Big Story News Studio was shown on the screen. Mort Chalk had an announcement. Mort: This is Mort Chalk. Big Story News. There has been a robbery in Kelso's store. Let's go to Salli Parnell and go over what happened. Salli Parnell was shown at Kelso's. Salli: Mort, I'm standing out of Kelso's store saying that there has been a redheaded boy who robbed the money. The scene of Mr Kelso's till with an empty cash was shown. Salli's voice: You can see that there is money that is robbed. Also, that is robbed was 350 dollars. The scene of Mundy was shown. Salli's voice: The robber was this redhead Conrad Mundy who has started robbery. I hope he will be grounded for a month. Back to you, Mort. The scene of the new studio appeared again on the screen. Mort: I hope that rapscallion gets grounded for a month. Anyways, stay tuned because there are more commercials showing up. We will see you after the break. The scene disappeared. Mundy's parents were extremely angry with Mundy. Mundy's dad: Conrad, we can't believe you robbed Kelso's! Mundy's mum: We were wondering where did you get that dollar? Mundy's dad: That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a month! Mundy's mum: This means no computer, no movies, no video games, no pizza, no fast food places and furthermore until you're ungrounded! Now give us all your money so we can take them back to Kelso's. And also, when you next go to Kelso's, the shopkeeper's wife will expect you to give her five dollars to make up for the trouble you have caused. Mundy's dad: Okay, here are the money. Mundy handed his parents the money. Mundy's dad: Now go to your room now, and think about what you have done! Mundy went to his room, crying. Mundy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cast Mundy-Eric Aaron Kelso and Mort Chalk-Dallas Mrs Kelso-Catherine Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad)-Alan Mrs Mundy (Mundy's mum)-Kate Salli Parnell-Kimberly Trivia This is a reference to The Simpsons, where Mr Aaron Kelso calls to Mundy 'Thank you, steal again!', like Apu Nahasapeemapetilon calls to the robbers especially Nelson Muntz and his friends 'Thank you, steal again!'. Category:Mundy's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff